Mr. Freeze
|alliances = |aliases = Mister Zero, Doctor Zero, Doctor Schimmell |powers = |}} Mr. Freeze is a fictional character, a supervillain who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. He frequently serves as a sympthetic enemy of Batman. Created by Bob Kane, he first appeared in Batman #121 (February 1959). Freeze is a scientist who must wear a cryogenic suit in order to survive, and bases his crimes around a "cold" or "ice" theme, complete with a "freeze gun" that freezes its targets solid. In the most common variation of his origin story, he is a former cryogenics expert who suffered an industrial accident while attempting to cure his terminally ill wife, Nora. In the original Batman television series, Mr. Freeze was played in various episodes by George Sanders, Otto Preminger and Eli Wallach. He was voiced in Batman: The Animated Series by Michael Ansara, and by Clancy Brown in The Batman. In the 1997 film Batman & Robin, he was portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. IGN's list of the Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time List ranked Mr. Freeze as #67. Overview Originally called Mr. Zero, he was renamed and popularized by the [[Batman (TV series)|1960s Batman television series]], in which he was played by several actors. Nearly 30 years later, a television adaptation of Batman revitalized him once again. Batman: The Animated Series retold Mr. Freeze's origin in a landmark episode by writer Paul Dini, introducing his terminally ill, cryogenically frozen wife Nora, which greater explained his obsession with ice and need to build a criminal empire to raise research funds. As a result, this more complex and tragic antiheroic character was enthusiastically accepted by fans, and has become the standard portrayal for the character in most forms of media, including the comic book series itself, which previously had the character casually killed off by the Joker.Robin II: Joker's Wild #1 (1991) Freeze was resurrected in the comic after the episode aired.Detective Comics Vol.1 #670 (1993) The episode was seen as groundbreaking for a Saturday morning cartoon and helped set the tone for the complex moral motivations seen constantly in the rest of the series. This backstory was also made canon in the comics and has been Fries' official origin in almost every incarnation of Batman since. Elements of this back story were incorporated into the 1997 film Batman & Robin, in which he was portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Fictional character biography From the time of his first appearance in 1958 onward, Mr. Freeze was portrayed as one of many "joke" villains (see also Killer Moth) cast as stock enemies of Batman. Originally called Mr. Zero, the producers of the 1960s Batman television series renamed him Mr. Freeze (and portrayed Batman addressing him as "Dr. Schivell"), and the name quickly carried over to the comic books. Silver Age ]] In the Pre-''Crisis'' continuity series, it is explained that Mr. Freeze is a rogue scientist whose design for an "ice gun" backfires when he inadvertently spills cryogenic chemicals on himself, resulting in his needing subzero temperatures to survive. Modern Age Post-''Crisis'', Freeze was revamped utilizing Paul Dini's backstory. Dr. Victor Fries (surname pronounced "freeze") is an expert molecular biologist. As a child, he is fascinated by freezing animals. His parents, horrified by his "hobby", send him to a strict boarding school, where he is miserable, feeling detached from humanity. In college, he meets a woman named Nora, whom he falls in love with and ultimately marries. A year and a half after Bruce Wayne becomes the Batman, Nora has contracted a disease, while Fries works on a freeze ray. Fries' boss decides to tell the mob about the gun, leading Batman to create a team of specialists to help him do his job better. Fries decides to use the device on Nora, to put her in cryo-stasis, but due to tampering from his boss, Nora is frozen and shattered and Fries becomes insane. Targeting those responsible for the death of his wife (who he talks to often), Fries becomes Mr. Freeze, Batman's first super villain (as opposed to the humans with no weapons he had been fighting). When Batman's operatives find Freeze, one is shot by his cold gun. Eventually, Batman catches Freeze and lets all of his operatives go, realizing he can only trust one person to help him out after his group's bickering amongst themselves and the fallout with Freeze,Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #192-196: "Snow" and decides to go visit the circus as Bruce Wayne. Freeze's crimes tend to involve freezing everyone and everything he runs into so he hardly ever forges alliances with the other criminals in Gotham, preferring to work alone. On rare occasions he has worked with another member of Batman's rogues gallery, usually as an enforcer for Gotham's mob bosses, such as the Penguin or Black Mask. Freeze has at times shown a belief that Nora has reincarnated.Detective Comics #800—808, #811—814: City of Crime In one of his notable team-ups, Freeze constructed a cryogenic machine for Hush so that Hush might take revenge on an old enemy. During his time with the Society, he fashions for Nyssa al Ghul a sub-zero machine in exchange for the use of her own Lazarus Pit. He attempts to restore Nora to life without waiting for the adjusting needed in the pool chemicals. However, she returns to life as the twisted Lazara, and escapes. She blames her husband for her plight, and estranges herself from him. The New 52 During the Night of the Owls crossover as part of The New 52, the Court of Owls send assassins known as Talons to kill almost forty of the most important citizens of Gotham with Mr Freeze being one of them. The Red Hood, Starfire and Red Arrow choose to save him, and subsequently remand him into Batgirl's custody.Red Hood and the Outlaws #8 (2012) Batman Annual #1 introduces a new origin for Mr Freeze. Here, Victor's fascination with cryonics began when he was a boy and his mother fell through the ice of a frozen lake. The ice was able to keep her preserved long enough for rescue to arrive, thus sparking his lifelong obsession with the cold. In this new origin, Nora was never Fries's wife. Her name was Nora Fields, a woman born in 1943. When Nora was 23, she was diagnosed with an incurable heart disease, so her family placed her in cryogenic stasis hoping that a cure would be found in the future. Victor, having written his doctoral thesis on Nora, took on a position as a cryogenic researcher and technician at Wayne Enterprises, the facility that housed Nora's body. Eventually, Victor fell in love with Nora and became dedicated to finding a reliable method for slowly thawing cryogenic subjects. However, Bruce Wayne ordered the project to be shut down, as he began to feel uncomfortable with Victor's fixation on Nora. Furious, Victor hurled a chair at Bruce, who dodged the attack; the chair smashed into an array of cryonic chemical tanks, the contents of which sprayed onto Victor and caused his transformation into Mr. Freeze.Batman Annual Vol. 2 #1 (2012) The Court of Owls used Freeze's cryogenic-thaw formula to revive their Talons and then tried to kill him. Freeze barely escapes assassination, but is captured by the Red Hood and sent to Arkham. Escaping shortly thereafter and rearming himself with the Penguin's help, Freeze decides to kill Bruce Wayne and take Nora, whom he deludedly believes to be his wife, so that he can leave Gotham City behind forever. Infiltrating Wayne Enterprises, Freeze has a brief fight with Nightwing and Robin, but he subdues them. Then, Freeze goes to the penthouse, where he finds Batman and the frozen Nora. During their fight, Batman berates Freeze on his obsession and readers learn that Nora is not really Freeze's wife. Batman defeats Mr. Freeze by injecting his suit with the thawing formula, which he had intended to use to revive Nora from suspended animation. Powers and abilities Like most Batman villains, Mr. Freeze plans his crimes about a specific theme; in his case, ice and cold. He freezes areas around him using special weapons and equipment, most notably a handheld "Freeze gun". His refrigeration suit grants him superhuman strength and durability, making him a powerful villain in Batman's rogues gallery. In the Underworld Unleashed storyline, the demon Neron grants Mr. Freeze the ability to generate subzero temperatures, no longer needing his freeze-gun or refrigeration suit. However, after his encounter with Green Lantern, Donna Troy, and Purgatory in Central Park, he reverted back to his original subzero biology. He then gained a new subzero armor and weaponry. Animated abilities According to Batman: The Animated Series, Freeze understands how to reproduce his condition. Also his obsession with ice stems from personal tragedy, and his crimes are inspired by his desire to make the rest of the world as miserable as he is. Furthermore, since the serum Freeze was soaked in was intended to be used for cryo-preservation, his age progression has slowed drastically to the point he is virtually immortal. In The Batman, Freeze has the ability of cryokinesis. Other versions Smallville Mr. Freeze appears in Smallville season 11, as a gun for hire for Intergang, partnered with the Prankster. Smallville: Season 11 #8 Robot Mr. Freeze This Mr. Freeze is a robot that is controlled by Doctor Thurman.Blackhawk #117 Justice League Adventures Based in the DC animated universe, Mr. Freeze is part of a group of ice-themed villains called the "Cold Warriors" that tried to overthrow a small African nation. The Cold Warriors appear in Justice League Adventures #12 (December 2002). DC Super Friends Based in the DC Super Friends universe, Mr. Freeze is part of a group of ice-themed villains called the "Ice Pack" that encased a city in ice and snow. The Ice Pack appear in DC Super Friends #16 (August 2009). Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint, Mister Freeze attacks the S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City for the cure of his wife Nora Fries. However, Citizen Cold attacks and using his cold gun to freeze Mister Freeze's body. Mister Freeze tries to escape on robotic legs, but Citizen Cold freezes him to death and tells him that Nora is dead.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #1 (June 2011) Mister Freeze was a friend of Fallout and pursued revenge against Citizen Cold for murdering him.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #2 (July 2011) It is later revealed that the cure Mister Freeze was searching for was the radiation produced by Fallout.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #3 (August 2011) In other media Television * In the 1960s Batman television series, Mr. Freeze was played by George Sanders in the first two-part appearance, Otto Preminger in the second two-part appearance, and Eli Wallach in the third two-part appearance. thumb|[[Eli Wallach as Mr. Freeeze in the Batman television series]]. Sanders and Wallach put on German accents for the role, while Preminger used his own Austrian accent. While the George Sanders version wore the classic refrigerated suit, the Otto Preminger and Eli Wallach versions wore a "Freeze Collar" around their neck that went with Mr. Freeze's cooling suit. Before Mr. Freeze was on the show, he was always called Mr. Zero. The show's version of him continues to be campy like the comic books and is given an alias Dr. Schivel. In his first appearance "Instant Freeze", it is revealed that it was Batman who spilled the cryogenic chemicals on Dr. Schivell (portrayed by George Sanders) during an attempted arrest. Batman thus feels a certain amount of guilt for his condition. Mr. Freeze ends up stealing some famous diamonds from the Gotham City Diamond Exchange. When Batman and Robin try to stop him, he ends up freezing them with his freeze gun. In the next episode "Rats Like Cheese," Mr. Freeze kidnaps Paul Diamante of the Gotham City Eagles Team and offers to return him in exchange for Batman. Batman and Robin were able to apprehend Mr. Freeze. During this appearance, Mr. Freeze's hideout has "warm lights" so that his henchmen can interact with Mr. Freeze. In "Green Ice," Mr. Freeze (portrayed by Otto Preminger) escapes from prison and captures Miss Iceland from the finals of the Miss Galaxy Pageant. In the next episode "Deep Freeze," Mr. Freeze has led all of Gotham City to believe that Batman has given in to Mr. Freeze's bribes. Batman and Robin managed to find Mr. Freeze's hideout, rescue Miss Iceland, and defeat Mr. Freeze (who was placed in the same freezer that he placed Miss Iceland in after his Freeze Collar was knocked off). In "Ice Spy," Mr. Freeze (now portrayed by Eli Wallach) kidnaps Icelandic scientist Professor Isaacson in order to obtain an "Instant Ice" formula. In "The Duo Defy," Mr. Freeze finally obtains the "Instant Ice" formula and ends up building a large freeze ray. He is thwarted by Batman and Robin again. As Mr. Freeze and his henchmen are arrested by the police, he told the police officers that apprehended him not to touch the dials on his Freeze Collar. * Mr. Freeze appeared in The Batman/Superman Hour voiced by Ted Knight. The Filmation series has Mr. Freeze make extensive use of his self made technology such as making certain parts of his hideout "warm corridors" to accommodate underlings. * Mr. Freeze appears in The New Adventures of Batman episode "The Deep Freeze" voiced by Lennie Weinrib in a Russian-like accent. Unlike the theme song, Mr. Freeze was shown without the helmet that goes with his refrigerated suit. He and his henchman Professor Frost plot to steal the N-1000 (a superfast submarine) to pull of the Crime of the Century. When Batman and Robin raid his hideout, Mr. Freeze manages to freeze both of them but takes Robin with him and Professor Frost. When Mr. Freeze and Professor Frost managed to steal the N-1000, Mr. Freeze has Professor Frost steer it to the North Pole. When Batman and Bat-Mite catch up, Robin makes his escape while Mr. Freeze and Professor Frost continue to the North Pole. When Batman, Robin, and Bat-Mite catch up to Mr. Freeze and Professor Frost at the North Pole, Batman and Robin fire a beam from their device that reverses the polarity of Mr. Freeze's freeze gun so that it warms up. Batman and Robin managed to defeat Mr. Freeze and remand him to prison. *Mr. Freeze appears in several series for the DC animated universe voiced by Michael Ansara. ** Mr. Freeze appears in Batman: The Animated Series with his design created by Hellboy creator Mike Mignola as per request of series creator Bruce Timm. Mr. Freeze is introduced in the episode "Heart of Ice", which won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing in an Animated Program. .]]According to flashbacks, cryogenic scientist Victor Fries was working for the company Gothcorp and embezzled funds for an experiment in order to save his terminally ill wife (Nora Fries) by cryogenically freezing her until a cure could be found. However, Gothcorp CEO Ferris Boyle broke into the lab with guards, demanding an end be put to the experiment. When Fries desperately grabbed a security guard's pistol and aimed it at Boyle, the corrupt CEO kicked Victor into a table of chemical beakers filled with cryogenic substance, leaving him to die. But he survived and was severely mutated by the substances. Unable to live outside subzero conditions and incapable of feeling emotion, he must wear a cryogenic suit to survive, which also triples his strength. In the present day, he now calls himself "Mr. Freeze" as he leads a band of henchmen and makes several raids on Gothcorp, stealing the parts for a freezing machine he wishes to build and use in his vendetta against Boyle. This leads to his first confrontation with Batman, whom he traps in a block of ice. Freeze leaves the trapped Batman in his hideout, confronting Boyle at the Gothcorp Humanitarian Party and freezing him up to the waist. Batman escapes, then confronts Freeze at the party, fighting him one-on-one until he breaks a thermos of chicken soup on Freeze's transparent head dome to cause it to shatter with the induced thermal shock, rendering Mr. Freeze unconscious. Batman then presents evidence of Boyle's crime to the press. Mr. Freeze is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum in a special cell that is kept at subzero temperatures. As the episode ends, he's begging his wife for forgiveness. Mr. Freeze later appears in "Deep Freeze", in which he is kidnapped by giant robots and brought to an off-shore city called Oceana. There, he meets billionaire amusement park designer Grant Walker wanting to become like Freeze so he can create a frozen world for selected residents. Mr. Freeze agrees to help when Walker promises to cure his wife (whose cryogenic tank is in his possession). Batman and Robin arrive and try to reason with Freeze that if he were to help Walker, Nora would hate him. Freeze eventually turns on Walker, freezing him to a wall. Freeze overloads Oceana's power-core, which starts the destruction of the city as he instructs its inhabitants to evacuate. Freeze stays behind to die with his wife, and they all disappear in the explosion, though the episode's end reveals that they survive, trapped in icebergs. Mr. Freeze's next appearance is as the main antagonist in the direct to video movie ''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero. Nora's tank is shattered and Mr. Freeze kidnaps Barbara Gordon in order to perform a vital organ transplant and uses Barbara to get it. Freeze makes a deal with a greedy old colleague of his to help cure his wife in exchange for gold. Batman and Robin thwart this plan and Freeze is then presumed killed in the explosion of his lair on an abandoned oil rig. Wayne Enterprises then finances Nora's surgery saving her life which Freeze overhears while watching in on researchers in the North Pole, bringing tears to his eyes. ** In The New Batman Adventures, Mr. Freeze returns with a new, sleeker look. .]]After ''SubZero, his wife is cured but his condition prevents him from reuniting with her. In the episode "Cold Comfort", Freeze learns that the serum that mutated his body is slowly destroying it. Although he has kidnapped many scientists to try and stop the process, they only succeed after the process has claimed all but his head, which is supported by four robotic legs built into his suit. By this time, Nora has married the doctor assigned to her case and left Gotham permanently. The trauma destroys whatever is left of Freeze's humanity, and he vows to inflict on others the loss he's suffered by taking away the things they value most. One of his targets is Bruce Wayne, and he almost kills Alfred Pennyworth at Wayne Manor. At his hideout, Freeze is confronted by Batman and Batgirl, and he reveals his true condition to them, as well as his goal of destroying Gotham and thus all Batman holds dear by dropping a "reverse fusion bomb" that will freeze the city. Freeze boards a helicopter to drop the bomb, but Batman follows him and they engage in a duel in which Batman uses his grappling gun to hook Freeze to the bomb and drop it into the river, where an explosion creates a huge iceberg to which Freeze is presumed dead. As the episode ends, his frozen armor is missing Freeze's head, thus Freeze escapes with his life. ** In Batman Beyond, Bruce Wayne still has one of Mr. Freeze's guns in the Batcave since the series premiere "Rebirth" which the new Batman uses it to freeze Inque when she infiltrates the Batcave in "Black Out" but Inque destroys the one in "Disappearing Inque". .]]In the episode "Meltdown", Victor Fries' disembodied head survived for 40 years thanks to the cryogenics technology, which has granted him eternal life. Derek Powers has Doctor Stephanie Lake (voiced by Linda Hamilton) use Fries as a test subject for a process she hopes will cure Powers' own mutation (suffered since "Rebirth"). She creates a clone body for him using his baseline DNA and transfers Victor's mind into it. Given a normal life, Fries tries to right some of the wrongs he has committed, creating a charitable organization with all his legitimate earnings from before he was imprisoned. However, Victor's new body soon begins to revert to the same sub-zero biology. Lake and Powers betray Fries when he returns to their lab for help, hoping to learn more from a biopsy but he escapes. After recovers an advanced suit of sub-zero armor to which he becomes Mr. Freeze again, he seeks revenge by freezing Lake, freezing Powers (unintentionally revealing Powers' mutation into the villain Blight), and attempting to blow up a Wayne-Powers complex. The new Batman foils the plan while Freeze and Blight do battle. After Freeze redeems himself by saving Batman from Blight, Batman attempts to save Freeze from the collapsing building, but Freeze refuses help and presumably dies in the explosion. ** While Mr. Freeze never appeared in neither the ''Justice League animated series nor Justice League Unlimited, his freeze gun is seen in the former series episode "Starcrossed" used by the Thanagarian Kragger in the Batcave as Kragger attempts to use it on Superman to which the Kryptonian blows the freeze charge back, freezing Kragger instead, and is mentioned in the latter series episode "Epilogue" when Terry McGinnis (the second Batman) thought of his own father. .]] * Mr. Freeze appears in ''The Batman episode "The Big Chill", voiced by Clancy Brown. This version of Mr. Freeze is a bank robber who is condemned to life in a cryogenic suit after an accident in a cryogenics lab while being chased by Batman. Unlike other versions of the character, The Batman s interpretation of Freeze fires ice blasts directly out of his hands rather than from a gun. After emerging from a cryogenic chamber, he forces a scientist to create a special refrigerated suit for him. Upon becoming Mr. Freeze, he commits a series of robberies and manages to freeze Batman's body. Upon freezing a park, Mr. Freeze holds the police at bay until Batman defeats him. In "Fire and Ice," Mr. Freeze teams up with Firefly to put Gotham in a permanent winter. Batman defeats both of them and leaves them tied up outside the police station. In "The Icy Depths", he competes against Penguin to claim an umbrella that is in fact a map to a sunken treasure. When the location is found, Mr. Freeze freezes the surrounding waters so that he can access the boat. When the ice starts to melt, he fights Penguin to claim the treasure. Both of them are fished out of the water by the police. In the episode "Artifacts", which is set in 2027, Freeze's powers have increased to the point that he wears a special mecha suit. However, he loses an unhealthy amount of weight and becomes unable to walk, and is forced to use mechanical spider legs. After a near-death escape, Freeze places himself in cryogenic suspension until someone wakes him up 1,000 years in the future in 3027. Once his suit is repaired, Mr. Freeze continues terrorizing Gotham. Eventually, law enforcement officers use methods saved for the future by Batman to defeat Mr. Freeze and place him in a special cell. In "Rumors," Mr. Freeze is among the villains captured by the titular villain. In "The Joining" Pt. 2, Mr. Freeze joins The Joker, Penguin, and Bane in fighting the Joining when Arkham Asylum is attacked. Mr. Freeze saves Commissioner Gordon by freezing one of the Joining's robots. In "The Batman/Superman Story" Pt. 1, Mr. Freeze is hired by Lex Luthor, along with Black Mask, Clayface, and Bane, to kidnap Lois Lane and use her as bait for Superman. He and the villains are defeated by Superman, Batman, and Robin. * Mr. Freeze appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold voiced by John DiMaggio in a German accent. He first appears in his Silver Age appearance under the name "Mr. Zero" in the episode "Legends of the Dark Mite" where he is among the Batman villains in Bat-Mite's fantasy. Batman defeats him by throwing a batarang at his helmet. Mr. Freeze makes a cameo in the teaser for "Sidekicks Assemble" as one of the villain holograms that Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad fight. Mr. Freeze later appears in "Chill of the Night!" with a design resembling the George Sanders depiction. He is among the villains at a weapons auction held by Joe Chill. In "Bold Beginnings!", Mr. Freeze has captured Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Plastic Man. Batman rescues them and recruits them to fight Mr. Freeze and his henchmen. After Mr. Freeze is defeated, Aquaman remains behind to wait for the police and continue telling Mr. Freeze of his first team-up with Batman against Black Manta. Mr. Freeze also appears in the opening for "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth," in which he is one of the villains at the Joker's celebrity roast — a party in which the assembled villains are literally roasting Batman alive. With help from Jeffrey Ross, Batman breaks free from his death trap and defeats Mr. Freeze and the other villains present. * Mr. Freeze appears in the Young Justice episode "Independence Day" Pt. 1 voiced by Keith Szarabajka. Mr. Freeze terrorizes a park in Gotham City until he is distracted and weakened by Robin and taken down by Batman. In "Terrors," Mr. Freeze is seen as an inmate at Belle Reve alongside Captain Cold, Icicle Jr., and Killer Frost. He and the other villains collaborate with Icicle Sr. in a breakout plot. When Mr. Freeze is brought to the prison's warden, Amanda Waller, he ends up freezing his own collar and then taking out the guards. He is defeated when Superboy shatters his helmet, forcing Mr. Freeze to turn his powers on himself in order to survive. In "Coldhearted," Mr. Freeze and the other ice-based villains are seen in their cells. Film '' played by Arnold Schwarzenegger.]] * Mr. Freeze appears in Batman & Robin played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. He serves as one of the movie's chief antagonists, alongside Poison Ivy, albeit being depicted as an anti-villain. The film features a largely campy interpretation of the character, although it includes the animated series version's tragic origin. Throughout the movie, he spouts puns related to cold weather and temperatures (e.g., "You’re not sending me to the cooler!", "Allow me to break the ice", "Let's kick some ice", etc.). The film's characterization of Mr. Freeze, as well as Schwarzenegger's performance, was widely panned by critics and fans alike. * Mr. Freeze appears in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. He is seen with the "cold warriors" Icicle II, Killer Frost, and Captain Cold when they are among the villains trying to claim the bounty on Superman and Batman. After a brief fight with Batman, they are all defeated by Superman's heat vision. Video games Mr. Freeze also appears in several Batman video games: * He is a boss in Batman: The Animated Series, The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the Sega Genesis (in which Freeze was the game's final boss). * Mr. Freeze appears in the video game adaptation of the movie Batman & Robin. * Mr. Freeze appears in Batman: Chaos in Gotham. * Mr. Freeze appears in Batman Vengeance, targeting a scientist named Isaac Evers, whom he blames for sending him a video promoting Promethium gas in order to spite him, unaware that the real culprit was the Joker, who planned to use Freeze's invasion of the lab as a distraction for him to steal large quantities of the gas. Michael Ansara reprised his role as Mr. Freeze for Batman Vengeance. * Mr. Freeze appears in Batman: Dark Tomorrow. * He is also one of the main villains in the PC game Toxic Chill, in which Freeze pairs up with the Riddler in an attempt to change the very weather of Gotham. He is eventually betrayed and nearly killed by the Riddler, who sets off a volcanic eruption. Both are sent to Arkham Asylum, and are made cellmates. It is suggested that Freeze tortures the Riddler in Arkham as revenge for his treachery. * Mr. Freeze appears Lego Batman: The Video Game with his vocal effects provided by Ogie Banks. He appears as an enemy of Batman and a follower of the Riddler.Game Informer features a two-page gallery of the many heroes and villains who appear in the game with a picture for each character and a descriptive paragraph. See "LEGO Batman: Character Gallery", Game Informer 186 (October 2008): 93. In it his design is based mainly on the animated series, and he uses his freeze gun to freeze enemies and water. The strength granted to him by his suit allows him to pick up objects others cannot. His suit also protects him from toxins. * Mr. Freeze's cell, covered in frost and icicles, can be seen in the Penitentiary area of Batman: Arkham Asylum which can be scanned to unlock his bio. * Mr. Freeze appears in DC Universe Online voiced by Robert Kraft . Freeze appears when the player, using a Villain character, is attempting to steal some diamonds from a Wayne Enterprises warehouse. Joker orders the player via communicator to give the diamonds to Freeze, only to later command him or her to go inside Freeze´s base in Gotham Mercy Hospital and steal the diamonds back, right when Freeze is once again trying to bring back Nora and thus sabotaging the procedure. The villain player must then confront Mr. Freeze, who is enraged and willing to kill the player. Freeze also appears in the Arkham Asylum alert, where he has allied with Scarecrow and Poison Ivy to spread chaos in the Asylum, under doctor Jeremiah Arkham´s orders. Freeze has taken over one of the wings in the asylum, covering the whole area with ice and snow. The team of 4 players (Heroes or Villains) must defeat Freeze one time in his area, and then face him again when he is fighting side by side with Scarecrow and Ivy. * Mr. Freeze appears in Batman: Arkham City voiced by Maurice LaMarche as both an ally to Batman and a boss battle. After the Joker poisons Batman he has the Dark Knight find Mr. Freeze. Batman searches for him in the GCPD building (literally the coldest place in Arkham City), only to find his lab swarmed by the Penguin's men, who reveal that Penguin is holding Freeze hostage in the Cryus Pinkney National History Institute. Batman saves Freeze from Penguin's men in the museum and asks Freeze for the cure to the Titan toxin, only for Freeze to reveal he needs his suit, which Penguin possesses. After the Penguin is defeated and Freeze recovers his suit, he gets revenge by locking Penguin in a display case. Freeze then tells Batman that the cure he made for the Joker degenerates too quickly and needs a restorative enzyme that has also bonded to human DNA, something that would take decades, only for Batman to reveal he knows someone who has been exposed to that enzyme for centuries; Ra's al Ghul. Freeze tells Batman he only needs a sample of Ra's' DNA to complete the cure, and Batman proceeds to track down Ra's using one of the warriors of the League of Assassins Penguin had somehow captured. When Batman returns to the GCPD with a sample of Ra's' blood, Freeze creates two vials of the cure before locking one in a safe and destroying the other, demanding Batman save Nora from the Joker or he will never get the last of the cure. Batman fights Freeze to override the safe, which proves difficult as Freeze alters the environment around him to defeat the Dark Knight and uses his mind to strategically challenge Batman as well as seeker drones and his own freezing gun, though his powerful armor makes him move slowly. After he is beaten, Batman opens the safe only to find a wall missing and the cure gone, realizing Harley Quinn stole the cure while he fought Freeze. Freeze gives Batman freeze grenades to help him retrieve the cure, and gives him Nora's location, begging him to save her. After Nora is saved, Batman finds Freeze with his frozen wife, Batman tells him to end his life of crime for Nora's sake. Freeze's boss battle was widely praised as a step up from the repetitive Titan-thug bosses from the previous game. * Mr. Freeze appears as a minor antagonist in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes voiced by Townsend Coleman. He appears as a boss fight and an unlockable character, found at the observatory. Web series * In the third season of the Flash series Gotham Girls, a new villain is introduced: Dora Smithy (voiced by Jennifer Hale), Mr. Freeze's sister-in-law. She dons his freezing equipment in a quest to wipe out Gotham's supervillain, due to a misunderstanding that Mr. Freeze's actions killed her only sister. As a result, there is an emphasis on Mr. Freeze himself throughout the season, and he is discussed several times, although he never actually makes an appearance. Merchandising Mr. Freeze is also the name of two LIM roller coasters at two Six Flags parks (Six Flags St. Louis and Six Flags Over Texas). Lego's Batman line features two sets, The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion, which includes minifigure incarnations of Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Batman, Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne, a henchman, and three hench-penguins. The second set, Batman's Buggy: The Escape of Mr. Freeze, includes minifigures of Mr. Freeze and Batman. Dark Horse comic books Mr. Freeze appears in the third Batman vs. Predator comic book, Blood Ties. His gang members are killed by the Predators, but he is spared since he is not visible to the Predator due to his lack of body heat. In Batman/Aliens 2, Mr. Freeze is not seen, but his freeze gun is used to destroy aliens, and an alien cloned from Fries' DNA can be seen. Miscellaneous * Freeze has made numerous appearances in the comics set in the DC Animated Universe. :* In Batman: Gotham Adventures issue #5 he was found shortly after the battle and back in action. He has made further appearances in Batman Adventures. The comic's writers intended Batman Adventures #15 to be Mr. Freeze's final appearance. Though the issue's ending is ambiguous, it does set up for his eventual fate, as revealed in Batman Beyond. Nora finally encounters Victor after her new husband is nearly killed by a robot he himself created in Freeze's image to attack him, hoping to prove to Nora that her first husband was a monster. The story ends with Mr. Freeze's head falling into a pond at the Arctic. Deleted material from the comic portrays Ferris Boyle and Grant Walker being killed by the Mr. Freeze robot. While the end of the story is left ambiguous, it was intended for Mr. Freeze to be taken by Powers Technology and put in storage. The company's owner, Warren Powers, father of Derek, a Batman Beyond' villain, states that the secret to immortality is locked inside that head. :* Mr. Freeze made two appearances in Justice League Adventures comics. In the first, he claims that Captain Cold has stolen his freeze gun design, but in the second they are working together, alongside other cold-based villains as part of a plan to conquer Earth for a race of cold-based aliens, although they turn against their 'ally' when he attempts to betray them only for them to be released by Batman.Justice League Adventures #12 * Mr. Freeze appears in the direct-to-video original animation DC Super Friends: The Joker's Playhouse (2010) voiced by Eric Bauza. * Mr. Freeze makes an appearance in the online musical Holy Musical B@man! by StarKid Productions and is portrayed by Jim Povolo. Parodies * Mr. Freeze appears in the Robot Chicken DC Universe Special voiced by Nathan Fillion. He crashes the museum where the Blue Star of Egypt was being displayed yet runs into competition with Captain Cold, Icicle, and Chillblaine. See also * List of Batman Family adversaries References External links *Mr. Freeze UGO profile * * * Category:DC Comics immortals Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional characters with ice abilities Category:Fictional cryonically preserved characters Category:Fictional American people of German descent Category:Comics characters introduced in 1959 Category:Film characters Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters created by Bob Kane Category:Video game bosses